The Last Light Of The First Menorah
by FakeWars
Summary: P3:FESxP4 plus 2 karakter baru. Bersetting tepat setelah true ending P4 didunia dalam world conception yang terinspirasi dari gabungan SMT:Nocturne, SMT:Devil Children, dan Novel The Last Secret Of The Temple
1. Prologue: The Chosen One

**Bamiyan, Afghanistan, 2001**

Dunia terguncang! Pemerintah Taliban mengumumkan penghancuran patung Budha di Bamiyan yang merupakan tertinggi didunia! Dalam hitungan jam negara-negara dunia berbondong mengecam, mengutuk, memberikan tekanan politik agar Taliban membatalkan rencananya. Tak kalah para ulama yang tersebar diseluruh dunia gencar mengadakan diskusi untuk memberdebatkan apakah benar atau tidak kelakuan pemerintah Taliban ini? Ratusan atau mungkin ribuan debat dari level debat rumahan sampai debat Live di TV diadakan di seluruh dunia. Tetapi Taliban samasekali tak menggubris tekanan-tekanan mereka. Baginya, rakyat Afghan dibawah kepemimpinan Taliban adalah umat terpilih yang merupakan satu-satunya umat kebenaran dari enam milyar manusia di Bumi ini.

Setelah selama sebulan patung Budha raksasa itu dibom dan ditembaki tank, akhirnya patung yang terbuat dari batu cadas itu hancur total menjadi serpihan bebatuan kecil yang tak lagi menyisakan keindahan sebagaimana saat mereka bersatu.

Patung Budha yang telah menyaksikan sejarah panjang peradaban manusia itu kini sudah musnah tak kuasa menahan ledakan bom Taliban. Patung yang telah menyaksikan bagaimana mujahidin memecah pasukan Rusia menjadi 25 bagian. Patung yang telah menyaksikan perjalanan Marcopolo. Patung yang telah menjadi saksi bisu kagagahan bangsa Pastun selama berabad-abad. Ya benar kini ia tak lebih dari sejarah yang tak tersingkap dibalik selimut debu.

Taliban telah menjalankan peranya sebagai aktor penting dalam drama peradaban manusia ini. Namun drama ini tak lengkap tanpa adanya sosok dibalik cahaya yang berlaku bagai sutradaranya. Dimanakah sosok dibalik cahaya itu? Kenapa mereka tetap diam? Kenapa mereka masih tak bergerak?

Banyak yang berusaha melihat sosok dibalik cahaya itu, namun mereka tak kuasa melihatnya. Mereka sangat dekat, mereka diterangi cahaya yang sangat terang, tapi kenapa tak bisa dilihat? Kenapa? Karena cahaya itu terlalu menyilaukan! Cahaya yang bagaikan mesin waktu yang memanggil kita kembali ke masa lalu untuk menyusun kepingan-kepingan puzzle raksasa yang tertinggal di masa lalu.

**England, 1771**

Akhirnya setelah ratusan tahun, usaha mereka membuahkan hasil ke satu titik. Grand Lodge Of England berdiri dari hasil penggabungan empat lodge menjadi satu, menandakan berdirinya Freemason secara resmi di Inggris.

Freemason, sebuah sosok yang bersembunyi dibalik cahaya yang memegang peranan pada setiap fenomena di bumi ini. Mereka meneriakan perubahan tapi tak pernah bertindak, mereka ingin menguasai dunia tapi tak pernah bergerak. Mereka bukan hantu tetapi selalu ada disekitar kita. Mereka bukan dewa tapi dunia ini dibawah kendalinya. Hampir semua manusia menyembahnya, tapi ada juga yang terang-terangan yang melawannya.

Freemason yang telah merubah sejarah sejak perang salib kedua atau mungkin sejak pertamakali Knight Of Templar didirikan.

Lalu siapakah Freemason itu? Siapa pula yang berani melawan sosok yang mengendalikan dunia? Eksistensi manusia yang penuh misteri. Sejarah bagaikan puzzle raksasa yang hanya mau menunjukkan dirinya pada orang yang dipilihnya. Bagaikan puzzle berselimut debu yang tenggelam ditengah gurun pasir yang luas dimana cahaya adalah penguasanya.**  
**

Chapter 0: **PROLOGUE**

"_One Shot, One Kill"_

"_A bullet can change the history"_

-Sniper's Quotes

**Khan Younis City, Palestine, December 2006**

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi tentara Israel belum terlihat mengendurkan serangannya malah mereka terus berusaha melakukan infiltrasi ke jalur Gaza. Air Force mereka juga demikian, walaupun sudah tengah malam mereka masih aktif mengebom bangunan sana sini, serta menembakkan fosfor putih kearah kerumunan orang yang berlari-larian menyelamatkan diri.

Brigade Givati yang diiringi puluhan tank merkava yang ditempatkan di garis paling depan semakin jauh menginfiltrasi kota Khan Younis dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa dengan gratis membantai warga Palestina, jauh dikegelapan diperumahan ditengah kota, ambush pejuang Hamas telah menanti.

Disebuah rumah sederhana ditengah kota Khan Younis yang sunyi senyap seperti kota hantu yang telah ditinggalkan penduduknya ke pengungsian, Abu Khalid, sedang mencoba mengkontak pemimpin2 grup yg berada dibawah komandonya menentukan posisi-posisi strategis untuk menyerang pasukan Israel yang akan tiba tak lama lagi. "Yes sir!" "Roger that!" "Affirmative sir!" "Understood" seperti itulah kebanyakan jawaban yang diterimanya terus menerus dari radionya.

TOK TOK TOK pintu diketuk "Ayah? Boleh aku masuk?"

Khalid agak kaget mendengar anaknya mengetuk pintu, "Ada apa Ali?"

Perlahan Ali mebuka pintu lalu masuk dengan membawa sebuah AK74 yang berwarna hitam lengkap dipasangi scope Aimpoint Cobra. "Ayah, saya sekarang juga seorang Hamas kan? Tadi saya mendengar ayah memberi perintah lalu… Saya akan dikirim kemana?"

Khalid terkejut mendengar perkataan Ali, sedih hatinya melihat anaknya yg masih kecil membawa AK74 untuk berperang. Tidak adakah tempat di Palestina ini bagi seorang anak untuk hidup normal?

Ia teringat kejadian 2 bulan lalu, ia menyesal telah membawa temannya yang bermulut besar kerumahnya. Ia sudah memperingatkan temannya itu agar tidak bicara apapun tentang Hamas pada anaknya, tapi ia malah banyak bicara bahkan membeberkan identitas ayahnyanya sebagai Hamas. Ia juga menyesali sifatnya yang terlalu mudah menuruti keinginan anaknya, ia sudah berprinsip agar Ali tidak menjadi seperti dirinya, ia ingin anaknya itu hidup normal. Tapi hanya karena Ali merengek-rengek minta diajari senjata, ia dengan begitu saja melepaskan prinsipnya itu dengan mengajarkan anaknya itu menggunakan senjata. Itu pula yang dialaminya tadi siang, ketika warga kota Khan Younis berbondong-bondong lari menyelamatkan diri, ia sudah menyuruh Ali untuk ikut tetangganya pergi ke pengungsian, tapi karena Ali bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal, ia menyerah dan memperbolehkannya tinggal dan sekarang ia menyesal.

"Kamu tidak akan kemana-mana, kamu bersembunyi disini"

"Kenapa? Saat pejuang Hamas yang lain dikirim ke medan perang kenapa saya tidak! Pokoknya saya mau ikut berperang!"

"Jangan macam-macam! Kalau tidak menurut ayah pukul kamu!"

"Saya lebih kuat dari ayah! Saya bisa membunuh tentara Israel lebih banyak!" BRAK! Ali membanting AK74nya kelantai, ia semakin berani memelototi ayahnya.

Khalid terdiam sejenak, ia tak langsung menjawab. Ia bingung harus berkata apa untuk membujuk anaknya. Sekeras apapun ia melarangnya Ali pasti akan pergi sendirian, tapi ia juga tak mungkin menjaganya dirumah, ia harus secepatnya pergi. Ia juga tak mungkin memukul anaknya yang bahkan sejak kecil tak pernah dicubit.

Khalid mendapat akal "Ali, dirumah ini Hamas menyembunyikan sebuah senjata rahasia yang dapat menghancurkan Israel seketika. Karena itulah tempat ini harus selalu dijaga ketat. Malam ini tentara Israel datang untuk merebut senjata itu, karena itulah ayah meminta kamu untuk menjaga rumah ini agar tentara Israel tidak merebutnya"

"Ayah bohong! Kalau memang ayah punya kenapa tidak ditembakkan saja sekarang!"

"Oh, itu tidak bisa, kalau ditembakkan sekarang pasti akan membunuh orang-orang tidak berdosa. Anak-anak, perempuan, orang tua, semuanya akan menjadi korban, itu melanggar aturan Jihad"

"Biar saja! Israel juga membunuh ibu juga teman-teman, padahal mereka juga tak berdosa"

"Ya memang, tapi kita berbeda dengan mereka dan kita harus tunjukkan seperti apa perbedaan kita dengan mereka, kita tidak membunuh warga sipil, kita hanya melawan orang yang ingin melukai orang yang kita sayangi"

"Iya?" Ali sedikit tersenyum, ia mulai mengerti ayahnya

"Sebenarnya ayah ingin menjaga rumah ini, tapi ayah merasa tak cukup kuat untuk menjaganya, ayah juga sudah meminta teman2 ayah untuk menjaganya tapi mereka juga merasa tak mampu. Oleh karena itu, karena kamulah yang paling kuat diantara kita, jadi ayah memilihmu untuk menjaga rumah ini" ucap Khalid dengan penuh harap pada anaknya.

Khalid mengambil AK74 yang tadi dilempar oleh Ali lalu memberikannya pada anaknya itu

"Sekarang rumah kita ini adalah base-mu, lindungilah dengan segenap nyawamu!"

"Hu'um ayah, hehe" jawab Ali dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Sekarang kamu adalah sentinel base rahasia Hamas. Seorang sentinel sejati tak pernah meninggalkan base yang dijaganya apapun yang terjadi. Jangan sampai tentara Israel merebut rumah ini atau Palestina akan musnah. Prajurit Ali Mashaal Al-Qassam laksanakan tugas!"

"Yes sir!" Ali sangat bersemangat sekali, tidak sedikitpun rasa takut terpancar dimatanya. Bahkan ia terlihat senang sekali menerima tugas bohong2an yang pertama sebaga anggota Hamas bohong2an.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Ali, Khalid bisa pergi dengan tenang, anak keras kepala susah sekali dinasehati. Saat ia hendak masuk mobil, Ali menengok dari jendela "Ayah! Kalau nanti bertemu tentara Israel biarkan saja lewat! Aku yang akan membunuh mereka semua!" ucap Ali dengan semagat. "hahaha" Khalid tertawa dengan agak khawatir tanpa ada rasa senang ataupun lucu.

Khalid menjalankan mobilnya dengan ngebut menuju ketempat operasi yang sudah ditentukan, ia agak tidak enak meninggalkan anaknya yang terlalu berani itu sendirian. Tapi ia tetap bersyukur, anaknya mewarisi sifat pemberani almarhum ibunya, bukan sifat penakut dirinya, ibunya adalah seorang militan sebuah gerakan perlawanan perempuan. Ia teringat kembali bahwa alasan pertama ia bergabung dengan Hamas hanya untuk mengejar cinta. Hanya karena tak ingin disebut suami yang lemah dari istri yang kuat.

Beberapa saat setelah Abu Khalid berangkat. Ali berdiri didepan cermin, senyum2 sendiri melihat dirinya yang memakai seragam Hamas, "aku keren" pikirnya. Lalu ia meraih AK74nya dan berlari ke jendela lantai 2, ia berjongkok sambil mengarahkan senjatanya, posisi bersiaga. "Datanglah IDF! Akan kuhancurkan kalian!". 15 detik berlalu ia mulai bosan, tapi ia tetap bertahan. 1 menit berlalu ia sudah tak tahan lagi, "ayah memberiku tugas yang membosankan" pikirnya. Ia bercermin lagi "seragam Hamas juga membosankan", lalu ia melepas seragamnya dan memakai kostum Power Rangers biru sambil membawa pistol Power Rangers mainannya, ini baru keren, Hamas harus merubah model seragamnya!

**11:30 PM**

"Hiat! Hiah!" Ali masih asik bermain main sebagai Power Rangers. Ia pencak-pencak sendiri sambil membayangkan bertarung melawan tentara Israel yang berpenampilan seperti monster dalam Power Rangers. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan AK74nya malah lebih asyik bemain-main dengan pistol mainan, sampai suara samar-samar sebuah ledakan yang diikuti suara rentetan senjata menyadarkannya.

Ali menengok kejendela, dapat dilihatnya kilatan-kilatan cahaya di kejauhan. Ia terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan medan perang yang dilihatnya, "tunggu ayah! Aku akan membantumu!". Ia lantas mengambil AK74nya, sebuah pistol Desert Eagle rampasan dari tentara Israel, dan beberapa IED. Ia lantas keluar kemudian menaiki sepedanya menuju ke tempat terjadi peperangan, ia sudah benar2 lupa dengan tugasnya, bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan "base" dan "sentinel".

Saat sudah dekat, ia turun dari sepeda, dan berjalan pelan2. Di jarak 300m dia melihat belasan tank merkava diantara reruntuhan bangunan disekitarnya. Tank-tank itu berjarak sangat berdekatan dan membentuk formasi lingkaran, menunjukkan kalau mereka dalam kesulitan. Ia mengendap-endap sampai jarak 150m, kemudian mencari cover dan bersiap-siap menembak melalui dengan bantuan scope senjatanya yang di zoom untuk jarak medium. DOR! Berhasil kena bahkan HEADSHOT seorang tentara Israel rubuh, tapi mereka belum menyadari bahwa tembakkan itu berasal dari arah lain karena mereka sedang terlibat kontak senjata dari arah sebaliknya. Ali menembak sekali lagi DOR! Lagi2 headshot, seorang tentara Israel kembali roboh, tapi kerana tembakan itu mereka jadi menyadari kalau ada sniper dari arah lain dan kemudian menghujani tempat Ali bersembunyi dengan senapan mesin, dan sebuah tank mulai memutar larasnya kearah persembunyiannya. Kostum Ranger biru itu memang membuatnya lebih susah berkamuflase tapi Ali tetap tenang dan menembak lagi, DOR! sekali lagi headshot! Tiga kali headshot berturut-turut membuktikan ia benar-benar sniper yang luar biasa, omongannya tentang orang terkuat ternyata bukan hanya celotehan anak-anak, ia memang benar-benar penembak jitu walau hanya mengguakan AK74 yang akurasinya tidak 100%.

Karena tembakan Ali yang terakhir, sekali lagi seorang tentara roboh dengan jari masih kuat menekan pelatuk senapan mesinnya, membuatnya memuntahkan peluru tak beraturan kesegala arah hingga mengenai beberapa tentara lain. Tapi disaat yang sama, laras tank merkava musuh sudah mengarah tepat kearahnya dan dengan cepat tank itu menembakkan LAHAT jenis SSM, namun Ali tak kalah cepat menembakkan senjatanya tepat ke arah lubang laras tank. Saat misil itu belum sempat keluar dari laras tank, peluru tembakan Ali sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam lubangnya dan mengenai misil itu, DHUAR! Terjadi ledakan besar karena meledaknya tank itu hingga membunuh tentara serta membakar tank disekitarnya.

Melihat formasi musuh agak pecah, para pejuang Hamas yang tadi bersembunyi dan hanya melakukan serangan-serangan kecil mulai berani mendekat, dan setelah cukup dekat mereka menembakkan puluhan roket anti-tank secara serentak. DHUAR! DHUAR! DHUAR! Terjadi ledakan beruntuk akibat meledaknya sekitar sepuluh tank Merkava dalam waktu hampir bersamaan.

"Allahu akbar! Allahu akbar!" terdengar teriakan takbir penuh suka cita dari berbagai arah yang asal suara teriakannya tidak dapat dilihat mata karena terselimuti kegelapan malam.

Melihat tentara Israel itu telah kalah, semangat Ali meningkat drastis hingga mencapai level "ceroboh".

Ia lantas keluar dari persembunyiannya berlari kearah tank merkava yang meledak tadi, sambil menembak-nembakan senjatanya. Setelah sampai jarak sekitar 50m dari tank terdekat, terdengar seseorang memanggilnya "Ali kemari!" suaranya terdengar dari gedung disebelahnya, ia menengok tapi tak melihat siapapun, jadi dia terus berlari.

"Ali bahaya!" "Berhenti!" "Cepat kesini!" kali ini jelas sekali ada yang memanggilnya lebih dari 5 orang terdengar memanggilnya, ia menengok kebelakang, terlihat olehnya beberapa pejuang Hamas tanpa topeng yang ia kenali termasuk ayahnya. Ali tak menyangka ada pejuang Hamas sedekat itu dengan pasukan Israel, tapi paling-paling tugas mereka hanya mengamati.

"Ayah!" ia berbalik arah berlari ketempat ayahnya, namun baru beberapa meter ia berlari, DOR! sebuah suara tembakan terdengar dari arah belakang, dan kaki kirinya tertembak, dan ia jatuh. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dari jarak sekitar 10 meter dilihatnya seorang tentara Israel tergeletak dengan pakaian yg sudah terkoyak-koyak, dan luka bakar yang sangat parah diseluruh tubuhnya, tapi dalam keadaan begitu ia masih sanggup menggenggam sebuah pistol Desert Eagle dan membidikannya ke arah Ali. Ali cepat-cepat meraih AK74nya, tapi saat ia berpaling hendak menembak tentara itu, keadaan sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

Tentara tadi berubah menjadi peti mati hitam, begitu juga pejuang Hamas yang tadi ada di gedung disebelahnya, mereka semua berubah menjadi peti mati. Dilangit, beberapa heli Apache membeku tak bergerak, baling-balingnya tak bergerak tapi tetap mengambang. Bahkan api karena ledakan tank Merkava tadi juga membeku, sangat aneh kelihatannya. Bulan berubah menjadi hijau, dan lantai mengeluarkan darah. Ali bingung untuk beberapa saat, ia mencoba berdiri tapi kakinya terlalu sakit jadi ia hanya duduk.

Ali mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang sedang terjadi, mungkinkah ini kiamat atau makhluk luar angkasa menyerang? Ia lalu teringat tentang senjata rahasia yang dikatakan ayahnya. Hah? Jangan-jangan tentara Israel telah menguasai rumahku dan hendak menghancurkan Palestina dengan senjata rahasia itu! Tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing dengan sangat ekstrim hingga membuatnya pingsan.

Ketika ia mebuka mata, dia sudah berada ditempat yg berbeda, disebuah ruangan berwarna ungu yg sangat aneh "dimana ini?"

"selamat datang di velvet room" sebuah suara seorang pria tua mengejutkannya, ia berdiri dilihatnya seorang kakek2 berhidung panjang dan seorang perempuan.

"Duduklah" kata si perempuan,

"tidak mau!" jawabnya agak ragu tapi tegas. "Siapa kalian?"

"oh ya, perkenalkan dia tuanku Igor dan aku Margaret. Silahkan duduk dikursi didepanmu" kata Margaret ramah.

Siapa itu Igor? Margaret? Ali bingung mendengar nama-nama yang asing kedengarannya, hingga TRING! Muncul sebuah dugaan dipikirannya "Aku tahu! Ini pasti di Tel Aviv! Kalian pasti Shin Bet kan! Terserah apa yang kalian lakukan, aku tak akan bicara apapun! Aku tak akan mengkhianati bangsaku!"

Igor dan Margeret berpandangan sejenak, Igor menggeleng "Tak ada gunanya membentak-bentak seperti itu. Lihat sekelilingmu apakah kelihatanya seperti tempat introgasi? Aku mengerti, dibesarkan didunia yang kejam membuatmu berkarakter keras, tapi setidaknya disini tak ada yang akan melukaimu. Ayo, duduklah anak baik" kata igor. Masih dengan ragu, akhirnya Ali mau duduk di sebuah kursi tanpa lengan didepannya.

Begitu ali duduk, tanpa pembukaan atau perkenalan apapun Igor langsung memulai ceramah filosofinya "Sifat serakah yang pada umumnya dimiliki setiap manusia sejak lama sekali, bahkan sejak awal dari peradaban yang lama kelamaan membuat dunia in kehilangan kekuatannya. Penjajahan, penindasan, terorisme, pembantaian atas nama kebenaran, kebinatangan atas nama HAM, segalanya bermula dari satu titik, yaitu sifat dari suatu individu itu sendiri" kata Igor berwibawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kepalannya, maksudnya otak.

Ali bingung mendengarnya, ia samasekali tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Igor bilang begitu, apa yang dikatakan kakek pinokio ini?

"Dunia yang telah kehilangan kekuatannya pasti akan hancur. Entah itu revelation dari Tuhan, ataupun punishment dari raja iblis, dunia ini pasti akan hancur pada akhirnya jika tak ada suatu perubahan apapun. Tetapi untungnya, diluar sana masih banyak orang yang peduli dan berusaha untuk membuat perubahan" Igor berhenti sejenak memperhatikan Ali, munkin ia ingin bertanya sesuatu? Tapi tidak, Ali tetap diam.

"Untuk mencegah kehancuran dan mengembalikan kekuatan dunia, manusia telah mencoba dengan segala kemampuannya. Baik Hizb Ut-Tahrir dengan Khilafah Islamiyah nya, Freemason dengan Novus Ordo Seclorum nya, ataupun kaum lainnya yang ingin mengembalikan kekuatan dunia dengan ideologinya masing-masing yang menurut mereka baik. Memang sebuah usaha suatu kaum pada umumnya dianggap suatu hal buruk bagi kaum lainnya, tapi sebenarnya harapan dari usaha-usaha mereka hanyalah untuk mengembalikan kekuatan dunia, dan membentuk dunia yang ideal dimana keadilan ditegakkan, tak akan ada lagi penindasan, penjajahan, ataupun kejahatan apapun. Dunia yang penuh kebahagiaan bagi seluruh umat manusia" Igor tersenyum.

"Maaf mbah Igor, saya tak mengerti apa yang mbah katakan. Saya pernah melihat Hizbut Tahrir berdemo, tapi siapa itu freemason?" sahut Ali agak jengkel.

Tanpa mempedulikan ketidak tahuan Ali, Igor melanjutkan ceramah filosofinya, "Tetapi kebaikan itu tidak dapat terjadi begitu saja. Selalu diperlukan pengorbanan untuk perubahan, darah yang harus ditumpahkan dari sesuatu yang dianggap kejahatan"

"Sampah" gerutu Ali. Ia semakin jengkel dan semakin tidak mengerti omongannya.

"Ali Mashaal Al-Qassam, kau adalah salah satu orang yang terpilih diantara enam milyar manusia didunia untuk diberi kesempatan merubah dunia ini. Karena itulah kami memanggilmu kesini untuk memperingatkanmu akan takdirmu. Mungkin sulit bagimu untuk mengerti sekarang, tapi suatu saat kamu pasti akan mengalaminya"

Cahaya mulai menyelimuti tubuh Ali perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya mulai samar dan perlahan lenyap.

"Ikuti hatimu, berjuanglah untuk apa yang kamu yakini. Apapun jalan yang kau pilih, kami disini untuk membantumu" kata Margaret sambil melambaikan tangan "kita akan bertemu lagi saat kau sudah siap" tambahnya.

Saat terbangun, Ali tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di tempat tank meledak tadi, luka dikakinya secara misteius sembuh, dan dunia masih dalam keadaan dark hour, didepannya ribuan shadow lemah sejenis Maya dengan pedang di ke enam tangannya merayap kearahnya seakan-akan hendak memakannya. "Heheh" entah kenapa Ali tertawa sinis seperti dia sudah dapat mengendalikan keadaan.

Ditangan kirinya, sebuah kartu yang terbakar api putih berputar putar seakan hidup. "Per…so….na…" CRANG! Sesosok Pegasus putih muncul dihadapannya, keempat ujung kaki dan bulu ekornya memancarkan cahaya putih kekuningan yang sama terangnya dengan lampu hemat energi 7 watt.

"Buraq… Maragion!" BLAR! BLAR! BLAR! Puluhan Maya lenyap seketika menerima serangan itu walaupun mereka tidak lemah terhadap api.

"Maragion! Maragion! Agidyne!" serangan beruntun itu dalam sekejap membakar hangus ratusan Maya dan membuat mereka kocar kacir

"hahahaha!" Ali semakin mengamuk, dia menembakkan agi kearah manapun dilihatnya sesuatu yang bergerak

"Maragidyne! Ragnarok!" muncul api yang sangat destruktif, besar dan dahsyat, yang bahkan jauh lebih destruktif dibandingkan misil apapun yang pernah ditembakkan ke Gaza.

"Ragnarok! Ragnarok! Ragnarok!" Ali terus melakukan penghancuran dengan Ragnarok tanpa kelelahan sedikitpun, seperti kerasukan sesuatu, hingga beberapa menit kemudian dark hour berakhir dan ia pingsan hingga keesokan harinya ditemukan oleh patroli Hamas dalam kondisi tak terluka sedikitpun ditengah reruntuhan kota yang telah rata dengan tanah, musnah terlahap api.


	2. Chapter 1: A Message From Nowhere

Chapter 1: **A Message From Nowhere**

"_I believe that either Jupiter has life or it doesn't. But I neither believe that it does, nor do I believe that it doesn't"_

-Raymond Smullyan

**Kairo International Airport, May 2012**

Bandara sudah sangat ramai pagi itu ketika Ali dan pamannya Hamid tiba di bandara internasional Kairo. Tampak orang-orang dari berbagai belahan dunia berlalu lalang keluar masuk bandara sambil menyeret koper-koper besarnya.

Hamid keluar lebih dulu dari mobilnya sambil menenteng sebuah koper kecil dikuti Ali yang menggendong tas ransel gunung yang sangat besar yang tak cocok dengan ukuran badannya yang kecil. Mereka dengan cepat berjalan menuju sebuah kursi tunggu yang kosong. Hamid meletakkan kopernya diatas tempat duduk itu, diikuti Ali yang meletakkan tas ranselnya disebelahya.

Hamid memandang sekeliling, melihat matahari yang mulai tebit sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Ia terlihat seperti tak sabar akan sesuatu.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja sekarang. Selamat tinggal Ali, jaga diri baik-baik" katanya dengan senyum tipis sambil menepuk bahu Ali.

Ali tersenyum sinis. Sesuai perkiraannya, pamannya akan meninggalkannya begitu ia sampai di bandara "Ya paman juga, jaga diri baik-baik ya! Hentikan merokok atau paman bisa mati lebih cepat"

"Ah tidak juga, justru kebiasaan pamermu-lah yang bisa membunuhmu lebih cepat. Aku yakin begitu punya teman kamu pasti akan bercerita banyak tentang Palestina" Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu sedikit mendekat ke Ali. "Ingat Ali, bagi pemerintah Jepang, Hamas adalah organisasi teroris, rahasiakanlah keterlibatanmu dengan Hamas" Ucap pamannya agak berbisik karena sebagian warga Mesir juga berpandangan buruk terhadap Hamas

"Huahm… Paman hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan saja, sudah kelimakalinya dalam seminggu paman bilang begitu. Tak usah khawatir, aku bukan tukang gossip" balas Ali sinis

"Benarkah kamu bukan tukang gosip? Kau tidak ingat kejadian tahun lalu? 50 roket Al-Qassam berhasil dicuri Shin Bet gara-gara status Facebookmu!" ujar pamannya sambil menjengging jidaknya Ali.

"Wow, heheh.." Ali tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Sudah ya, paman harus berangkat kerja. Selamat tinggal. Sukses di Jepang!" tanpa menunggu Ali menjawab, ia langsung melangkah cepat ketempat parkir

Terburu-buru sekali? Haha, paman pasti mau menangis. Ali melihat HPnya, masih jam 7 pagi, Pesawat baru berangkat jam 9. Sialan paman, aku harus menunggu sendirian selama 2 jam!

"Pamaaan! Paman sudah tua! Semoga cepat dapat istri ya!" Ali sengaja berteriak keras-keras, mengundang tawa orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Urgh!" Pamannya hanya menjawab dengan kepalan tangan, berbalik sebentar tanpa berhenti berjalan.

"Hahahaha" Ali tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia duduk dikursi tunggu kemudian memasangkan headset pada HPnya dan memutar lagu Long Live Palestine by Lowkey " _This is for Palestine, Ramallah, West Bank, Gaza. This is for the child that is searching for an answer,I wish I could take your tears and replace them with laughter, Long Live Palestine, Long Live Gaza" _begitulah suara yang terdengar dari headsetnya. Kemudian ia membuka kopernya, diambilnya sebuah Koran lama.

"_When we listen to the tunes, made by ignorant fools, Israel blocked UN from delivering foods_" Jerusalem Post, headline news, desember 2006, ratusan tentara Israel dan ratusan pejuang Hamas tewas, serta puluhan tank Merkava, dan beberapa heli Apache hancur terbakar api misterius yang tidak diketahui asalnya, beberapa detik sebelumnya masih terjadi kontak dengan mereka tapi sekitar jam 12 malam tiba2 lenyap begitu saja, menurut kesaksian beberapa pilot pesawat tempur tidak terlihat keanehan apapun di Gaza tetapi dalam waktu kurang dari 1 detik, tiba-tiba muncul api yang sangat besar. Begitu juga yang terekam dalam Video yang diliihatnya di TV, sebuah misteri yang tak terpecahkan hingga hari ini.

"_Free my people, Long Live Palestine, We will never let you go" _HPnya masih setia bernyanyi untuk tuannya, walaupun tuannya sudah tidak mendengarnya, pikiranya sudah terbang ke awing-awang.

Benarkah aku yang melakukan itu? Semakin dekat dengan Jepang rasanya takdirku semakin dekat pula. Ordeal yang harus kuhadapi, persona, world conception, tatanan dunia baru… Takdir yang membingungkan yang harus ia hadapi, alam semesta bagaikan puzzle raksasa yang harus disatukan dengan utuh untuk menemukan rahasianya.

"_Remember it didn't start in this dark December. Every coin is a bullet If you're marks & spencer"_

Suara pemberitahuan bahwa ada pesawat datang menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Tapi ia hanya sadar sejenak sebelum mulai melamun lagi tentang hal yang lain.

"_And when you're sipping Coca-Cola, that's another pistol on the holster of them soulless soldier"_

Ali kembali teringat saat ia berada di Velvet Room, ingatannya sangat jelas akan apa yang terjadi disana. Jelas sekali kata demi kata yang dikatakan Igor dan Margaret waktu itu, bahkan setiap inchi detil velvet room dapat tergambar jelas di pikirannya, bagaikan sebuah Blu-ray telah dimasukkan kedalam otaknya.

"_Forget Nestle, Obama promised Israel $30 billion over the next decade. They're trigger happy and they're crazy. Think about what whent you're putting huggies nappies on your baby"_

Enam tahun berlalu sejak Ali membangkitkan Personanya. Karena kejadian itulah ayahnya tewas, bukan karena peluru Israel tapi karena personanya sendiri. Sejak saat itu ia tinggal dirumah teman ayahnya di Jerusalem, ia juga sempat diambil pamannya di Mesir selama 2 tahun tapi karena suatu alasan ia pindah lagi ke Gaza City dan bergabung dengan Hamas sebagai pembuat bom sekaligus mata-mata. Sekarang ia hendak dikirim pamanya ke Jepang untuk belajar, ia akan dititipkan pada teman lama pamanya saat ia kuliah di Jepang.

Sejak kejadian itulah gaya hidupnya berubah. Ia mulai tertarik belajar tentang okultisme, freemason, illuminati, zionist dan konspirasi-konspirasi mereka. Menghancurkan dunia yang telah bobrok dan membangun ulang kembali dunia yang hancur itu dalam tatanan dunia yang baru. Dunia yang indah, surga impian bagi setiap orang. Dunia dimana akan dijunjung equality for all, bukan supremacy for some.

"_Palestine, Ramallah, West Bank, Gaza. This is for the child that is searching for an answer,I wish I could take your tears and replace them with laughter, Long Live Palestine, Long Live Gaza"_

Ia baru sadar kembali setelah lagu itu selesai, namun merasa belum mendengarnya ia mengulanginya dari awal. Begitulah selama setengah jam, ia hanya mendengarkan musik, baru kamudian ia masuk bandara untuk check in dan menunggu didalam. Ia agak takut saat kopernya masuk melewati scanner(apapun itu, saya nggak tau namanya) karena dia membawa sebuah Tri Nunchaku besi yang dapat digabungkan menjadi tombak.

Tri-Nunchaku yang sengaja dibuat mirip seperti milik prince Freyjadour Falenas dari game favoritnya, hanya diberi sedikit tambahan pisau tombak yang tajam dipasang dikedua ujungnya.

Setelah satu setengah jam menunggu dengan rasa bosan yang ekstrim, barulah pesawat berangkat. Ali duduk disebelah pasangan kakek-nenek bule yang berpenampilan orang kaya, mungkin turis dari Eropa? Dari Mesir ke Jepang? Ali sedikit marasa tak enak duduk ditengah-tengah rombongan orang tua yang terus saja ngerumpi, tapi ia tetap senang, karena inilah pertamakalinya ia naik pesawat.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam terbang, Ali mulai merasa bosan dengan pemandangan yang itu-itu saja. Ia mengambil HPnya untuk mendengarkan musik tapi ditegur pramugari. Ia mencoba tidur tapi tak bisa, Kakek-Nenek disampingnya ngerumpi terus dengan orang-orang tua rombongannya yang duduk didepan dan belakangnya. Ia menengok, ada apa di kursi samping? Ada beberapa tante-tante Arab, cantik. Jauh dikursi depan? Beberapa gadis bule, cantik juga… Jauh dikursi belakang? Rombongan gadis Jepang, sangat cantik… Sialan! Dunia memang kejam! Bagaimana bisa aku dapat tiket kursi disini? Tak enak sekali duduk dikelilingi rombongan orang-orang tua. Ia meraba pipinya, mulus, kemudian tangannya, juga mulus. Hehehe, aku bagaikan sebuah permata yang berkilauan ditengah kubangan lumpur. Ia bercermin dengan kamera HP, menata rambutnya sedikit sambil bergaya. Wow! Aku bagaikan seorang Miss Universe diantara penghuni pati jompo, hihihihi.

. Begitulah ia melalui perjalanan panjang dipesawat dengan rasa bosan yang lebih ekstrim daripada saat menunggu dibandara.

9 jam kemudian barulah Ali sampai di bandara Jepang. Tapi di Jepang sudah malam karena waktu di Jepang lebih cepat 5 jam dari Mesir. Jalannya agak sempoyongan tapi bukan karena lelah, melainkan karena ingin meledak akibat rasa bosan yang dideritanya. Belum pernah ia mersa menderita seperti ini sebelumnya. Termasuk lebih besar dari rasa bosan saat sedang diberi tugas untuk membunuh seorang pejabat militer Israel. Biasannya target dibuntuti dulu selama beberapa minggu sebelum mendapatkan tempat dan waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh secara aman.

Baginya ini penderitaan yang jauh lebih besar daripada saat kakinya patah terkena reruntuhan tembok. Rasa bosan yang lebih menyiksa daripada rasa takut saat dikejar-kejar agen MOSSAD ataupun Shin Bet.

Keluar dari bandara, Ali agak bingung mencari-cari orang yang menjemputnya. Ia merogoh Hpnya dan membuka sebuah foto seorang laki-laki dewasa. Dengan sembil sesekali memperhatikan foto itu ia berkeliling mencari orang itu.

Dua menit berlalu masih tidak ketemu juga. Ali mulai ketakutan sendirian di Negri asing itu, tanpa alat komunikasi. Hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya "apakah kamu Ali?" Tanya orang itu

"I,iya" jawab Ali agak gugup karena sebenarnya ia belum pernah menggunakan bahasa Jepang dalam percakapan sesungguhnya. Ali agak bingung melihat orang itu, rambut pendek, jenggot tipis, memakai pakaian kantoran berdasi dibungkus jaket hitam. Cukup berbeda dengan yang dilihatnya di Foto di HPnya.

"Ali Mashal Al-Qassam kan?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

Ali mengangguk "Anda Dojima-san kah? Sedikit berbeda dengan yang di foto" ia balik bertanya.

"Haha, maaf yang aku kirim itu fotoku 3 tahun lalu. Oh ya, salam kenal ya" ucapnya ramah sambil menyalami Ali. "Ayo, ke mobil, aku sudah mulai mengantuk"

Didalam mobil Ali tidak bicara apapun, ia asik melihat kanan kiri jalan. Negeri yang indah, berteknologi tinggi tapi tetap menjaga kelestarian alam. Orang-orangnya berpemikiran maju tapi tetap melestarikan budaya.

"Dojima-san, bukannya anda punya seorang anak perempuan yang masih 5 tahunan?" Ali mencoba membuka pembicaraan

"Ya benar, namanya Nanako dia dirumah, soalnya dari kantor aku langsung kesini"

"Ada pembantu dirumah anda?"

"Tidak, kami hanya tinggal berdua. Sebelumya ada keponakanku, karena orang tuanya ada urusan bisnis dia dititipkan padaku selama hampir setahun, dia baru saja pulang beberapa bulan lalu. Sejak itu Nanako kesepian, tapi untung kamu datang, Nanako pasti senang punya big bro baru, dari luar negeri lagi. Hahaha"

"Affirmative sir, hahaha" Gila orang ini, anak umur 5 tahun ditinggal sendirian dirumah?

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah keluar dari area perkantoran, terjebak dalam antrean panjang untuk masuk ke jalan tol. Mobil-mobil yang diam itu mengingatkan Ali tentang kasus-kasus aneh 3 tahun lalu di Jepang, Apathy Syndrome dan kejadian misterius tengah malam di Iwatodai seperti kereta yang tiba-tiba berpindah tempat, orang yang tiba-tiba hilang, juga kematian mendadak seorang siswa Gekkoukan High. Dan yang belum lama terjadi yaitu pembunuhan berantai di Inaba, serta kabut beracun yang mucul dan lenyap begitu saja. Sangat mungkin kalau hal itu berhubungan dengan proyek New World Order.

Ia terpikir untuk sedikit bermain detektif-detektifan "Dojima-san, apakah anda punya kenalan yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural? Atau mungkin orang yang berperilaku aneh?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Dojima agak kaget tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu.

"Mungkin seperti orang yang suka pergi sebuah tempat yang tidak wajar dikunjunginya secara berulang ulang bersama orang yang itu-itu saja, atau orang yang berteman akrab dengan orang-orang dilihat dari profesinya seharusnya jarang bertemu sehingga tak wajar kalau orang tersebut berteman akrab?" ucapnya kacau tercampur-campur bahasa Jepang dan inggris, malahan lebih banyak bahasa Inggrisnya

"Hah? Tidak, tidak, aku tak kenal orang seperti itu" jawab Dojima dengan gugup

Hmm, Ali tersenyum puas. Walaupun kamu bilang tak ada tapi alam bawah sadarmu memberitahuku kalau kamu kenal dengan orang seperti itu

"Maaf Dojima-san aku bertanya yang tidak-tidak" bagaimanapun sepertinya dia memang tidak terlibat dengan misteri itu. Lagipula dia polisi, sebaiknya aku tak mengorek informasi darinya.

"Taka apa-apa. Oh ya, jangan panggil aku Dojima-san, terlalu formal, kamu bisa panggil paman. Kamu akan lama tinggal disini, kamu bagian dari keluarga kami sekarang" kalimatnya agak putus-putus, sepertinya Dojima agak merasa kurang nyaman dengan Ali.

"Roger! Terimakasih" biasanya kalau orang ditanya seperti itu akan balik bertanya, kenapa bertanya seperti itu? tapi ia tidak bertanya apapun, ini menunjukkan kalau orang berperilaku aneh tersebut adalah adalah orang yang dekat dengannya, mungkin rekan kerjanya, mungkin saudaranya, atau mungkin juga keponakannya… Hmm, tiga tahun di Jepang sepertinya akan menarik

Perjalanan panjang dari Kairo ke Inaba hampir membuat Ali gila karena bosan. Tapi Ia sudah lega karena sudah sampai rumah. Ia lalu mengambil air wudhu dikamar mandi kemudian sholat Isya' dikamarnya. Kamarnya berada dilantai dua, sebuah kamar sederhana berukuran 2,5x2,5, tak banyak furniture di kamar itu, hanya sebuah meja belajar, lemari pakaian, rak buku, dan sebuah TV 14 inchi. Ada beberapa barang diatas rak yang membuatnya tertarik, yaitu 2 buah boneka plastic berbentuk robot yang satu berwarna hijau dan satunya merah, yang merah ukurannya hampir 2 kali lebih besar dari yang hijau. Dibagian kaki boneka itu terdapat tanda tangan "Souji Seta". Kalau diperhatikan bagian-bagian pinggiran boneka itu agak kurang rapi, mungkin ini buatan amatir. Hmm, kreatif.

Walapun sudah tengah malam tapi ia belum mengantuk, Laptopnya masih di charge, begitupula HPnya jadi Ali memilih untuk menonton TV. Saat hendak mencolokkan kabel TV, tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh layar TV. Gyuut. Eh apa tadi? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang lunak. Lalu ia coba menyentuh layarnya, "Uwaaa!" Ali menjerit kaget, ujung jari tangannya tersedot oleh layar TV itu, ia cepat-cepat menariknya. Dengan rasa tidak percaya ia kembali menyentuh layarnya, TOK! TOK! Ia mengetuk layar TVnya, tapi kali ini berlaku hukum fisika, benda padat tidak dapat menembus benda padat. Tidak terjadi apa-apa? Aneh! Sapertinya tadi tanganku benar-benar tersedot!

Masih dengan bingung ia mencoba menyentuh kaca jendela, layar HP, layar Laptop, tapi tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa juga. Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan sebaiknya tidur saja.

Hari berikutnya tepatya pada sore hari Dojima mengajak Ali dan Nanako jalan-jalan keliling Inaba dengan mobil, kemudian mampir ke Junes untuk berbelanja bahan makanan. Tapi Dojima hanya menyuruh Nanako untuk belanja, ia memilih menunggu di mobil.

Ali kagum melihat Nanako yang sudah sangat mandiri, seperti ibu-ibu saja.

"Nanako-chan, selain belanja apa kamu juga membantu ayahmu memasaknya?" Tanya Ali penasaran

"Umm, iya. Ayah tidak bisa masak, aku sendiri yang memasaknya"

"Wow! Kamu juga yang menyediakan sarapan tadi? Apa kamu juga mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang lain?" Ali berbinar-binar penuh kekaguman.

"Iya, Ayah jarang dirumah, kadang berhari-hari ia tak pulang jadi aku yang mengerjakan semuanya"

Ali jadi malu sendiri mengingat dirinya masih manja sampai sekarang kecuali saat di medan perang atau melakukan spionase. Ia tak pernah membantu orang tua angkatnya di Tel Aviv kerena mereka punya pembantu. Begitupula saat tinggal dengan pamannya di Mesir, ia tak pernah membantu pamannya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah walaupun pamannya tinggal sendirian. "Waah, pasti berat ya? Mulai sekarang aku akan membantumu. Aku jago memasak loh" ups keceplosan bicara.

"Oh, benarkah? Coba besok Ali-oniichan yang memasak ya!" sebenarnya Nanako tak begitu yakin kalau Ali benar-benar bisa memasak.

"Oke, besok aku akan membuat masakan Arab" gawat, bicara apa aku ini! Aku samasekali tak bisa memasak!

"wah masakan Arab, aku tak sabar menantinya!" kata Nanako senang, "eh tapi Ayah sudah bilang untuk masak sashimi besok. Sayang sekali, lain kali saja ya"

"yaah, tidak apa-apa" Phew! Syukurlah, tapi sepertinya aku harus belajar memasak.

Ali terdiam, bbadannya berrotasi beberapakali. Terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat kebingungan, dilihatnya sayuran disekitarnya, lobak, paprika, kentang… Uhh, bagaimana aku bisa belajar memasak? Ali masih terus kepikiran janjinya tadi, walaupun Nanako sepertinya sudah tak peduli.

"Ali-oniichan, kalau kamu mau jalan-jalan, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa belanja sendiri" kata Nanako.

"Oh ya? Terimakasih Nanako! Aku pergi dulu" tanpa basa-basi lagi Ali langsung mengambil langkah cepat ke escalator, ia memang sudah ingin jalan-jalan sendiri dari tadi.

"Aku tunggu di mobil ya!" Nanako agak kecewa, sepertinya ia masih ingin ditemani Ali.

"Roger!" jawab Ali tanpa menoleh.

Laintai di atasnya adalah tempat barang elektronik, lengkap sekali dari yang murah sampai yang mahal. Hebat! Di Mesir pun jarang ada toko yang menjual barang murah bersama barang mahal sekaligus. Ia berjalan cepat menelusuri tempat itu hingga berhenti pada sebuah Laptop, OS Windows 7, Processor Intel Core i7, RAM 8gb, Wow! Kalau punya ini menjebol situs militer Israel pasti akan jauh lebih mudah! Emm, tapi sepertinya spec komputer tidak berpengaruh banyak, selain itu ram 4gb juga sia-sia saja. Ia terus melihat lihat bagian laptop sampai ke bagian akhir dilihatnya sebuah modem didalam kotak kaca. Modem CDMA, dengan kecepatan 3,8 Mbps download, 1,5 Mbps upload. Waah, kalau ini…

Sudah bosan di bagian Laptop, Ali berkeliling lagi menuju bagian TV. Sebuah TV 3D tanpa kaca mata, mengagumkan. Ia masih asyik melihat-lihat TV, hingga tiba-tiba… Shiiiiing…. Entah Tiba-tiba ia merasa dingin sekali hingga bulu kuduknya berdiri. Apa yang terjadi? Ia melihat sekeliling, didekat tangga dilihatnya seseorang yang entah kenapa menarik perhatiannya. Seorang remaja seumurannya, rambutnya biru berwarna biru dengan poni panjang hingga menutupi sebelah matanya. Ia memakai seragam sekolah berwarna hitam dan di lengan kirinya terpasang sebuah emblem merah. Terlihat ada sesuatu tertulis pada emblem itu, tapi tak jelas terlihat tulisannya.

Anak itu melambaikan tangannya pada Ali lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Ada aura aneh dari anak itu hingga Ali mau saja mengikutinya, atau lebih tepatnya merasa harus mengikutinya. Ali lantas mengejar anak itu dan mengikutinya dari belakang hingga mereka keluar dari Junes. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa bicara apapun, semakin menjauh dari Junes hingga mereka memasuki area pertokoan. Dan di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap diantara bangunan toko, anak itu berhenti.

Ali agak merasa tergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya mengambil sebuah pisau kecil didalamnya, bersiap-siap untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Tapi anak itu hanya diam berdiri disana dengan tatapan kosong.

30 detik berlalu, anak itu tetap mematung. Ali mendekatinya, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi "Apa maumu?" anak berambut biru itu tidak menjawab. Ali sedikit membungkuk dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah anak itu yang tertunduk.

Kini dapat dengan jelas dilihatnya tulisan pada emblem merah itu, S.E.E.S. Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. Tidak menarik, pikirnya.

Ali sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada anak itu. Pandangannya kosong, kulitnya pucat seperti orang mati. Dengan agak ragu Ali menyentuh pundaknya "Halo...". Anak itu tetap diam.

Tiba-tiba dari bawah segerombolan kupu kupu biru melintasi mukanya, terbang keatas. Ali mundur sedikit melihat benda itu tidak seperti kupu-kupu. Sangat aneh memang, warnanya biru dan memancarkan cahaya..

Ali melirik kebawah, otaknya tidak mempercayai impuls yang diterima oleh matanya. Tapi sumsum tulang belakangnya telah lebih cepat menganalisa impuls itu, memerintahkan mulutnya untuk berteriak dan kakinya untuk melompat. "Uwaah!" Ali melompat mundur ketakutan melihat tubuh anak itu semakin terurai keatas, hingga kurang dari satu menit kemudian anak itu lenyap menjadi kupu-kupu biru yang terbang menjauh dan lenyap dalam kegelapan.

Ali masih terpaku untuk beberapa saat, jantungnya berdegup keras, pikirannya mencoba menganalisa apa yang terjadi dengan menghubung-hubungkan peristiwa masa lalu, yang pada saat yang sama memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk lari. Ayo lari! Kakinya tidak menurut. Cepat lari! Kakinya masih tetap diam.

Hampir 15 detik Ali disana hingga ia mendapat kembali kontrol penuh atas tubuhnya. Tetapi kini otaknya sudah tak lagi ingin berlari. Ketegangannya agak mereda, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Junes. Disepanjang jalan ia sesekali menengok sekitar dengan masih memegang pisaunya, berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Tak lama kemudian Ali sampai di tempat parkir. Disana Nanako dan Dojima sudah menunggunya dengan tampang masam karena ia pergi terlalu lama. Ia lalu masuk ke mobil dan bergegas pulang.

Sepanjang jalan pulang Ali tak banyak bicara, ia masih kepikiran dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Juga dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam saat tangannya tersedot masuk TV. Sepertinya tak akan lama lagi world conception sebagai titik balik proses hilangnya kekuatan dunia akan segera tiba. Dan dirinya sebagai orang terpilih yakin bahwa ia pasti akan terlibat sebagai salah satu aktor utama.

Dalam keadaan bingung seperti ini harapannya hanya satu, yaitu bertemu kembali dengan orang misterius yang telah berjanji akan membantunya, Igor dan Margareth untuk bertanya banyak hal.

Sampai dirumah, tanpa sholat Isya, cuci muka, ataupun ganti baju Ali langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, dan tak sampai lima menit ia sudah terlelap. Sepertinya memikirkan tentang misteri dunia sangat menguras energinya.


	3. Chapter 2: New Friends And Enemies

Chapter 2: **Making New Friends and… Enemies?**

"_As one lion overcomes many people and as one wolf scatters many sheeps, so likewise will I, with one word, destroy the peoples who comes against me"_

-Alexander the Great

Satu minggu berlalu sejak ia tiba di Jepang, besok adalah hari pertama sekolah, seharian Ali tidak menonton TV. Ia fokus mempelajari buku percakapan bahasa Jepang untuk bersiap-siap jika ia harus memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas besok. Tapi tak sampai 20 menit ia belajar fokus pikiranya sudah melayang jauh, menuju Somalia lalu melompat jauh ke utara menuju Chechnya, kembali keselatan menuju Kashmir lalu Pakistan, berbelok ke koridor Wakhan di Afghanistan, melalui jalanan berselimut debu hingga akhirnya sampai di Kandahar. Seberapa jauh ia pergi, kenegara apapun imajinasinya tak pernah jauh dari medan perang.

TING TONG! "Nanako-chan...". Suara bel menyadarkannya, seseorang diluar ada perlu dengan Nanako, tapi Nanako sedang mandi, sedangkan Dojima sejak kemarin tidak dirumah. "Nanako-chan!" terdengar suara dari orang yang berbeda. Ini kesempatanku untuk mempraktekan bahasa Jepang ke orang lain.

Ali membukakan pintu dilihatnya 2 orang perempuan. Yang satu berambut panjang hitam, gayanya feminim, sedangkan satunya bermbut pendek dan warnanya, eh… blonde? Ah blonde jadi-jadian, pasti cuma di cat. "Welcome, are you Nanako's accquanties? Nanako is still taking a bath, please come inside!" Ops, sial! Saat sedang niat-niatnya berbahasa Jepang yang keluar malah bahasa Inggris

"Thanks, Em… Who are you? Are you new here?" jawab perempuan yang berambut panjang.

"Ya, aku baru disini, aku….." Ali agak bingung harus menjawab bagaimana "Aku menumpang tinggal disini. Tahun ini aku sekolah di Yasogami high sebagai first year student. Perkenalkan, namaku Ali"

"Oh, ternyata kau bahasa Jepang? Kami juga siswa Yasogami High, tapi kami sudah kelas tiga. Namaku Yukiko, senang bertemu denganmu" jawab Yukiko sambil berjalan masuk. "Namaku Chie. Senang bertemu denganmu Ali-kun"

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga senpai… Silahkan duduk" kata Ali ramah. Mereka bertiga duduk di atas bantal duduk dekat meja.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Mereka masih malu-malu dengan orang asing dihadapannya masing-masing. "Ali-kun, apakah kamu dari Arab?" Chie membuka pembicaraan.

"Benar…" Ali sebenarnya ingin bicara lebih, tapi kemampuan bahasa Jepangnya menahannya.

"Wow! Jauh sekali. Dari Arab Saudi? Atau… Mesir?"

Ali menggeleng "Palestina"

"Eh, Palestina?" Yukiko menyahut, ia kaget. "waaaa…" Chie juga demikian. Mereka diam beberapa saat, tak lama hingga mereka berdua memberondong Ali dengan segudang pertanyaan. "Untuk apa jauh-jauh dari Palestina ke Jepang?"

"Pamanku mengirimku ke Jepang untuk belajar, kau tahu kan di Palestina sangat berbahaya?" Sudah biasa bagi Ali diinterogasi seperti itu. Karena gencarnya pemberitaan di media, banyak yang ingin tahu seperti apa sebenarnya kondisi Palestina.

Lama kelamaan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yukiko dan Chie semakin mengarah ke hal-hal militer. "Kenapa Israel begitu bisa dengan bebas membunuh warga Palestina? Apa palestina tidak punya tentara?" Tanya Chie. Aha! Pertanyaan yang sudah kutunggu dari tadi! Memang Ali sudah sangat ingin bercerita banyak tentang sepak terjangnya sebagai pembuat bom, Intelligent. Tapi baru ia hendak membuka mulut, ia teringat pesan pamannya "Ingat, bagi Jepang, Hamas adalah organisasi teroris, rahasiakanlah keterlibatanmu dengan Hamas". Payah, aku harus merahasiakan keterlibatanku dengan Hamas. Ali berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, termasuk juga mengarang cerita tentang pribadinya.

Ali menceritakan pada mereka bagaimana ia saat terjadi operasi militer bersembunyi sambil menangis, termasuk juga mengarang cerita tentang orang tuanya. Ia bilang orang tuanya adalah rakyat sipil yang tewas karena bom.

Cerita-cerita penindasan itu membuat Yukiko dan Chie terharu, mereka bisa saja meneteskan air mata kalau saja Ali tidak menceritakannya dengan wajah ceria dan penuh senyum.

Dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah mulai akrab karena mereka berdua terus saja menginterogasi Ali. Ali pun mulai banyak berbicara tak peduli bahasanya campur aduk dengan bahasa Inggris. Hingga beberap saat kemudian Nanako selesai mandi.

"Ei, Nanako-chan!" sapa Chie melihat Nanako selesai mandi.

"Chie-san, Yukiko-san! Kapan kalian pulang dari liburan!" jawab Nanako senang.

"Baru saja, belum sampai 2 jam lalu. Ada oleh-oleh untuk kamu loh! Yukiko?" Chie menunjuk pada tas plastik disamping Yukiko.

"Oh ya" Yukiko meraih tas plastik disampingnya "Ini Nanako!" katanya sambil menyodorkan tas tersebut.

"Waw! Terimakasih!" Nanako berlari mendekat dan meraih oleh-olehnya. Dikeluarkannya isi tas plastic tersebut, 2 buah kaos seukurannya yang berbeda warna. "Cantiknya…. Terimakasih ya Chie-san, Yukiko-san!" ucap Nanako sambil melihat-lihat kausnya itu

"Maaf Ali, kami tak bawa oleh oleh untukmu" kata Chie bercanda. "Maaf ya" tambah Yukiko.

Ali hanya mengangguk disertai tawa kecil. Mana mungkin orang membelikan oleh-oleh pada orang asing yang belum sepuluhh menit dikenalnya?

"Kalian sudah kenal dengan big bro baruku?" Tanya Nanako

"Yap, kami sudah berkenalan" jawab Chie. "um" Yukiko mengangguk

"Bagaimana? Dia manis kan?" Tanya Nanako sambil merangkul pundak Ali.

"Uh, Nanako-chan…" kata Ali malu.

"Emm, sepertinya begitu…" jawab Chie. Yukiko hanya tersenyum. "Ali-kun, sepertinya kamu tipenya Yukiko loh…" goda Chie.

"Hah?" *blush* " Shut up Chie!" Bentak Yukiko.

"Oh" Ali melengos sambil tersenyum malu yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum sinis.

"Oh ya, Nanako-chan. Kami ingin makan-makan ke Junes, mau ikut?" Yukiko mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mau!" Nanako berteriak senang "Tapi Ali-oniichan juga boleh ikut kan?"

"Tentu, Ali-kun mau ikut?" Tanya Yukiko.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku sedang sibuk belajar bahasa Jepang" Ali sebenarnya Ingin ikut tapi sekarang sudah hampir waktu Maghrib, Ali tak ingin melewatkan sholat. Tapi ia juga tak enak menyuruh teman-teman barunya menunggunya sholat.

"Ayolah, kamu bisa belajar lebih banyak dengan kami" Yukiko memaksa tapi Ali masih menolak. Untuk beberapa saat Ali masih konsisten dengan imannya untuk tidak meningalkan sholat, tapi setelah terus dipaksa akhirnya imannya runtuh juga.

Disepanjang jalan hingga sampai di Junes Chie dan Yukiko kembali melanjutkan interogasinya pada Ali yang tadi sempat putus. Nanako juga ikut ikutan menginterogasi karena dia juga belum tahu banyak hal dari big bro barunya itu.

Semakin dalam diinterogasi, semakin berkembang mengharukan cerita karangan Ali. Ia mengarang cerita kalau pernah hampir 2 hari ia samasekali tidak makan dan minum karena air sungai tercemar radio aktif. Ia juga menceritakan pernah ditangkap IDF dan dipukuli. Cerita-cerita itu mengundang simpati Chie dan Yukiko.

Sesampainya di Junes food court, Chie langsung memesan steak untuk 4 orang beserta minumannya. Tapi Ali menolak dan memilih seafood saja yang sudah pasti kehalalannya. Setelah selesai makan mereka jalan-jalan sebentar.

Awalnya niat Chie dan Yukiko adalah untuk mengajak Nanako jalan-jalan, tapi kini mereka malah jauh menaruh perhatian lebih pada Ali. Mungkin karena rasa kasihan pada seorang 'Children Of War' atau mungkin juga karena ketertarikan lawan jenis pada seorang 'Pretty Boy'

Hampir setengah jam mereka berjalan-jalan bersama, hingga akhirnya saling berpisah ke tempat yang berlainan.

Saat sedang buang air kecil di toilet yang sunyi tiba-tiba… "_HAMAS ya noor il ayn!" _Ali terkejut sekali mendengar HPnya bordering membuat air seninya muncrat kemana-mana hingga mengenai celananya. Ia menyetel volumenya terlalu keras. Sebuah panggilan dari private number, "Halo" tidak ada jawaban. "Halo!" masih tidak terdengar suara apapun. "Assalamualaikum!" kali terdengar sebuah suara tawa kecil, suaranya tak jelas seperti suara kakek-kakek sekaligus suara anak kecil. "Halo?" TUT TUT TUT telpon dimatikan. "Shit!" Ali menggerutu.

Siapa ini? Suara itu… Mungkinkah? Igor? Ali merinding, keringat dingin menetes dari keningnya. Bagaimana aku bisa ke Velvet room? Oh ya! Mungkin di tempat yang minggu lalu! Pasti anak jadi-jadian itu ingin memberitahuku pintu masuk Velvet room! Ali merasa sedikit menemukan titik terang.

Ali lalu kembali berkumpul dengan Chie, Yukiko, dan nanako. Karena sudah malam mereka memutuskan untuk pulang tapi Ali bilang masih ingin jalan-jalan sendiri, dan meminta Chie dan Yukiko mengantar Nanako pulang.

Begitu Chie, Yukiko, dan Nanako lenyap dari pandangannya, Ali langsung mengambil langkah cepat. Melesat menuju Shopping District ke tempat dimana Ia bertemu dengan sosok misterius minggu lalu.

Tak lama kemudian Ali sudah sampai di Shopping District. Ia berhenti sejenak mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Lalu kemudian berjalan mencari gang dimana sosok misterius itu terurai tubuhnya menjadi kupu-kupu. Ia berhenti pada sebuah gang, memperhatikannya sejenak dan setelah merasa yakin ia masuk ke gang itu. Perlahan ia berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekitar, mencoba mencari-cari suatu keanehan.

Ali semakin memasuki gang itu hingga hampir mencapai jalan yang lain. Ia mulai kecewa karena tidak ada apapun.

"Help…!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan. Suaranya terdengar dekat tapi langsung berhenti atau lebih tepatnya dihentikan sejara paksa. Ali mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. "Aaaa!" terdengar kembali suara teriakan tapi juga langsung berhenti. Di sebuah tikungan gang yang gelap Ali berhenti menengok sisi lainnya. Terlihat olehnya beberapa orang seperti sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Ali mencoba sedikit mendekat sambil mencari tempat sembunyi. Kini jelas terlihat olehnya seorang nerd sedang dikeroyok oleh sekitar enam orang bully.

"Hei! Dimana kau taruh uangmu!" kata seorang bully sambil mengobrak abrik isi tas si nerd.

"Aku tak punya uang! Kamu sudah lihat sendiri kan di tasku tak ada apa-apa!" jawab si nerd ketakutan.

"Jangan bohong kau!" ancam bully itu sambil mencengkram baju si nerd, tapi tangannya dihentikan oleh temannya yang berambut putih.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia pergi. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar tak punya uang" kata bully berambut putih.

"Tidak bisa! Enak saja bisa pergi begitu saja". Bully itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada si nerd "Hei kalau kamu tak bisa member kami uang, berikan saja bajumu! Kau pulang telanjang saja" katanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Apa! Tidak! Jangan!" nerd itu meronta ronta hampir menangis.

"Diam!" BUAGH! Seorang bully lainnya memukul nerd itu.

Ali menyaksikannya dari tadi masih ragu untuk bergerak. Aku tak mengira di tempat seperti ini ada bully. Bagaimanapun aku harus menolongnya!

Jumlah musuh 6 orang anak SMA berbadan besar. Gang kecil seperti tak memungkinkan untuk strategi Hit and Run. Menurut Sun Tzu, cara paling bijak dalam menghadapi musuh yang berjumlah lebih besar adalah berkelit dari serangan dan serang bagian lemahnya. Sebagai Intelligent HAMAS yang telah berkali kali berurusan dengan Shin Bet dan MOSSAD, menghajar 6 orang bully seharusnya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Hmm, tapi bagaimana ya? Walaupun mungkin aku bisa menghabisi mereka semua, sebaiknya tetap indari kontak frontal, mungkin saja mereka juga ahli bela diri.

"Jangan!" nerd itu memberontak dan mulai menangis ketika para bully itu mulai melepas pakaiannya.

BUGH! Bully yang tadi memukul Nerd itu terkena tendangan diperutnya. "Ugh! Shit! You son of a bitch!" BUAK! DUG! BUGH! Dengan sangat marah bully itu langsung menghajar si nerd tanpa ampun yang langsung diikuti teman-temannya. "Hahahaha!" kenam orang bully itu tertawa terbahak bahak sambil terus menghajar si nerd yang hanya bisa menangis.

Melihat hal itu mengingatkan Ali pada tanah airnya, Palestina. Mengingatkannya pada seorang warga Palestina di yang pukuli oleh tentara Israel. Hal itu membuat Ali sangat marah, ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan The Art Of War yang selama ini selalu dipakainya sebagai pedoman dalam berperang. Ia lantas meraih sebuah keranjang sampah besi didekatnya lalu melemparkannya dengan sekuat tenaga kearah para bully itu sambil berjalan mendekati mereka. DUANG! Sebuah Headshot! Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah Headhit! Keranjang sampah itu tepat mengenai kepala seorang bully dan membuatnya tersungkur jatuh.

Bully itu mengerang kesakitan, memegangi kepalanya. Sedangkan teman-temannya ketakutan dan terkejut melihat keranjang sampah tiba-tiba melesat dari kegelapan.

Dengan tenang Ali berjalan mendekati mereka. Ketakutan bully itu lenyap melihat yang muncul hanya seorang anak kecil. "Hoi! Siapa itu!". Ali tak menjawab.

"Hei siapa kau! Apa maumu hah!" seorang bully mendekati Ali bersiap-siap hendak memukulnya. "Siapa kau! Kau yang melempar keranjang sampah tadi!" bully itu semakin marah. Ali tetap diam melemparkan tatapan menantang pada bully itu. "Shit!" bully itu melayangkan pukulannya pada Ali, tapi dengan mudah menghindarinya dan membalasnya dengan tendangan lurus ke perut, membuat bully itu terpental.

"Allahu akbar!" sambil meneriakkan War Cry nya, Ali melakukan shoulder charge kearah seorang bully lainya dan membuatnya terpental jatuh. "Allahu akbar!" dengan kembali meneriakkan war cry untuk mnyemangati dirinya sendiri, Ali melanjutkan aksinya dengan menghajar bully lainnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk membalasnya.

Melihat ada kesempatan, si nerd langsung membetulkan pakaiannya dan meraih tasnya lalu membawanya tanpa mempedulikan untuk memunguti isi tasnya yang telah diobrak abrik. Nerd itu berhenti sejenak merasa tak enak kabur begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih pada penolongnya. "Hei! Siapapun kamu! Terimakasih banyak! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi!" kata nerd itu sambil membungkuk 90 derajat pada Ali yang masih terus menghajar keenam bully yang kini balik tak berdaya.

"Affirmative! Jaga diri baik-baik!" Ali tersenyum, menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia bahagia sekali berhasil menyelamatkan orang yang lemah.

Korban telah berhasil diselamatkan, sudah tak ada lagi alasannya untuk bertarung. Ia hendak pergi tapi sebelum itu ia berhenti sejenak memperhatikan enam orang bully yang terkapar sambil sesekali mengerang kesakitan. "Kejahatan tak akan pernah menang melawan kebaikan! Ingat itu! heheheheh" tanpa sadar Ali mengeluarkan hujatan dalam bahasa Arab.

Ali berbalik dan melangkah pergi tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti, ia merasa bersalah.

Sepertinya aku sudah kelewatan, mungkin sebaiknya aku minta maaf. Ia lalu kembali mendekati keenam bully yang ketakutan melihatnya. "Eh? Bukankah itu…?" Ali memperhatikan seragam yang dikenakan keenam bully itu. Ia merasa pernah melihat baju seperti ini tapi… Uwaah! Ini kan seragam sekolah Yasogami High! Gawat, aku telah membuat musuh yang salah! Aku benar-benar harus minta maaf!

Tiba tiba bully yang berambut putih berdiri lalu dengan sempoyongan ia berusaha memukul Ali. "Hei! Tunggu, tunggu!" Ali panik tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bully itu terus berusaha memukulnya walaupun Ali terus berhasil menghindar hingga satu, dua, tiga, BUAGH! Ali terkena sebuah pukulan. "Ugh! Sialan" sebaiknya aku lari saja.

"Jurus pamungkas! RLH!" Ali mencoba menggertak bully berambut putih itu dan berhasil… Wuzz! Dengan cepat Ali berlari ke jalan, menengok kebelakang. Aman, tidak ada yang mengejarnya tapi terus berlari sampai ke rumah. Mungkin maksudnya RLH adalah Run Like Hell.

Sesampainya di rumah Ali melihat Nanako tertidur di ruang tamu dengan TV masih menyala. Sepertinya ia kelelahan menunggu Ali. Lalu Ali membawa nanako kekamarnya kemudian mengambil air wudhu kemudian sholat Isya' lalu tidur.

"HAMAS ya noor il ayn!" Saat hampir terlelap lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan dengan dering panggilan masuk HPnya yang lagi-lagi dari private number. Brengsek, "Halo!" sapa Ali agak membentak kesal karena sekarang ia yakin kalo si penelpon hanyalah orang iseng.

"Halo Ali! Bagaimana kabarmu di Jepang? Kapan mulai sekolahnya?" terdengar suara menyebalkan yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Loh, paman? Kenapa pakai private number? Paman juga yang meneleponku tadi?" pertanyaan yang sudah sangat ia yakini kalau jawabannya adalah positif.

"Menelponmu kapan? Oh ya, sepupumu Diraar datang kerumahku. Tadi dia bermain-main dengan HPku. Kau mau bicara dengannya?"

"Di Jepang sudah malam paman, aku mau tidur besok saja ya!" dengan jengkel Ali hendak memutus panggilannya tapi sebelum itu ia ingin menyampaikan suatu hal "Oh ya, sampaikan terimakasihku pada Diraar. Berkat dia aku berhasil jadi pahlawan, hahaha"

"Apa maksudmu pahlawan? ….Aaa! Kamu pasti habis bertengkar ya! Hei Ali!" TUT TUT TUT. Tanpa mempedulikan pamannya yang masih bicara, Ali memutuskan panggilan, mematikan HPnya, dan kembali tidur.

Banyak hal terjadi dalam sehari ini. Ali mendapatkan enam orang musuh dan dua orang teman. Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai… *blush* seperti ada rasa menggelitik di dada ketika ia memikirkan kedua teman barunya itu. Atau mungkin tiga orang teman kalau ditambah si nerd yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu namanya.

Tapi bagaimanapun Ali merasa optimis menyambut hari pertamanya di Yasogami High. Orang seperti apa yang akan kutemui? Seperti apa pelajarannya? Semuanya masih misteri malam ini. Misteri yang tak akan terungkap kecuali dengan menunggu waktunya tiba.


End file.
